2007
]] '']] '']] '']] Events *Buena Vista Games renamed Disney Interactive Studios. *After 12 years, the last Disney/Pixar film to use the Pixar-exclusive Walt Disney Pictures logo was ''Ratatouille. Theatrical Releases *February 16 - Bridge to Terebithia *March 2 - Wild Hogs (Touchstone Pictures) *March 30 - The forty-sixth Disney animated feature film, Meet the Robinsons, is released. *May 24 - Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End *June 30 - Ratatouille, the last Disney/Pixar animated feature film to use the Pixar-exclusive Walt Disney Pictures logo. *August 2 - Underdog *November 23 - Enchanted *December 21 - New animated short How To Hook Up Your Home Theater starring Goofy premieres with the film National Treasure: Book of Secrets. DVD Releases *March - Peter Pan: Platinum Edition *February 6 - Cinderella III: A Twist in Time *June 19 - Bridge to Terabithia and The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: The Friendship Edition *June 26 - High School Musical: The Concert and Hannah Montana: Pop Star Profile *July 31 - Roving Mars *August 7 - The Suite Life of Zack & Cody: Sweet Suite Victory and Cory in the House: All-Star Edition *August 21 - Little Einsteins: Rocket's Firebird Rescue and Handy Manny: Tooling Around *August 28 - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Treat and Return to Halloweentown *September 4 - Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams *October 2 - The Jungle Book: Platinum Edition *October 9 - Hannah Montana: Life's What You Make It and Johnny Kapahala: Back on Board *October 23 - Meet the Robinsons *November 6 - Ratatouille and Pixar Short Films Collection, Vol. 1 *November 13 - DuckTales: Volume 3 and TaleSpin: Volume 2 *November 20 - The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause and My Friends Tigger & Pooh: Super Sleuth Christmas Movie *November 27 - Wish Gone Amiss *December 4 - Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End *December 11 - High School Musical 2, Walt Disney Treasures: Disneyland - Secrets, Stories & Magic, Walt Disney Treasures: The Chronological Donald, Volume 3, and Walt Disney Treasures: The Adventures of Oswald The Lucky Rabbit *December 18 - Underdog, Cinderella II: Dreams Come True: Special Edition, and National Treasure: 2-Disc Collector's Edition Theme Park Happenings *June 11 - The Submarine Voyage reopens at Disneyland under the new name Finding Nemo Submarine Voyage with a theme set to the 2003 Disney-Pixar film Finding Nemo. *June 26 - At Disneyland Paris, a 14-year-old girl lost consciousness on Rock 'n' Roller Coaster. Paramedics attempted to revive her, but she died before the ambulance arrived. *August 9 - Disney-MGM Studios at Walt Disney World will be rebranded as "Disney Hollywood Studios" effective January 1, 2008. Television *August 17 - The premiere of High School Musical 2 on Disney Channel draws a cable television record 17.2 million viewers and easily beats the top ranked show on over-the-air television, America's Got Talent on NBC. The Disney Channel Original Series Phineas and Ferb also debuts with its pilot broadcast; it offically premieres on Feburary 1,2008. Video Games *''High School Musical Sing It!'' is released as a interactive singing karaoke game. Magazines *October - Disney Adventures publishes its final issue Character Debuts *August 17 - Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Perry the Platypus, Candace Flynn, Linda Flynn, Major Monogram, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Ginger and Katie *September 4 - Duke (Sleeping Beauty) *September 28 - Jeremy Johnson, Stacy Hirano, Buford Van Stomm, Jenny, Django Brown, Adyson Sweetwater, Gretchen, Holly, and Milly 2007